


Predatory Behavior

by SolaraMoonset



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's grand-nephew, Bucky's grand-niece, But he's not a hero either, Chasing, F/M, Gambit to the rescue, Hero Loki, Implied death of minor villians, Kidnapping, Loki isn't a villian, Manipulative Nick Fury, Maybe - Freeform, Nurse - Freeform, POV First Person, Rescue, Slow Burn, Some xmen make an appearance, The Tesseract (Marvel), Thieves Guild, catcalling, not for a few chapters, predatory behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Imagine you are walking home alone after a long shift. As you pass a doorway a man catcalls out to you, inviting you to “come have a good time”. You quickly state you’re late to meet your fiancé and hurry on. You hear the man start to follow you. Quickening your pace, you turn a corner and spy someone who reminds you of the Avengers. You know they’re the heroes who saved New York but you never really paid them much attention. You can’t remember which avenger is before you but you’re sure he’ll help you.  As you get closer he seems to be distracted by a glowing blue cube in his hands. You wrap an arm around him and whisper, “I need you to pretend to know me for a moment. Please help me.” You’re not sure if it’s your tone or the fact you’re shaking but when you lock eyes, you know you’ve got this man’s full attention.“Tell me pet, what has you so terrified, so … desperate you’d seek out my help?”That’s when you realize this isn’t an Avenger, it’s the man who led the attack on New York. You’ve just asked Loki for help.





	Predatory Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTES:** Warning Predatory Behavior The last name Proctor is a nod at Rebekah Barnes' married name. And her two named grandchildren Kimberly and Scott. Rating May go up as story progresses. Also on Tumblr.
> 
> I own _nothing_.

The hospital had been toiling since the alien attack a few days ago. In between patients I had seen snippets of news coverage, Ironman had a super hero team now I guess. With all the injuries it was hard to keep up with the latest events. I learned a long time ago to listen to what the news told, not the wild rumors patients sometimes spread. The near constant flow of patients had slowed down to a trickle, I could finally go home for a few hours instead of the cat naps I had been catching in the nurses' lounge. I palmed my keys and held my purse tight, it was only a few blocks walk home, but this was still New York, at night. I didn't want to take any chances. 

“Hey there pretty lady, why don't you come on over here? We can show you a fun time!” a voice called out to me as I passed by an alley. 

“No thank you. I'm late to meet my fiance.” I hurried past, not stopping as I called over my shoulder. 

“Don't be like that baby!” footfalls echoed behind me. I didn't bother to look, I broke into a speed walk. Two blocks, just two more more and I can call out to the doormen for help. Turning the corner I saw a figure from the news. He was tall and a little lanky, dark hair to his shoulders. I couldn't remember which news clip I had seen but I was sure he was in one of the ones with Iron man. He had to be one of those superhero people. He was gazing intently into a glowing blue cube and didn't seem to notice anything going on around him. I sprinted to his side and grabbed his arm, warping myself around it. 

“I need you to pretend to know me for a moment. Please help me.” I whispered up at him. His eyes meet mine in surprise before hardening into something darker. I'm not sure if it was my tone, or that I was shaking but I knew I had his complete attention.

“Tell me pet, what has you so terrified, so … desperate you’d seek out my help?” his whisper was just as soft as mine but seemed almost, lethal. I heard the footfalls again and my shaking grew. 

“Baby, don't go running off like that. You know you'll like it, eventually.” this voice was different from the two before. At least three men had been following me. In my fear, my grip tightened on the hero's arm. Something in his eyes clicked, he seemed to understand. A feral grin split his mouth. That look, that terrifying look, reminded me of who he was. He hadn't help fight off the invasion of New York, he had been leading it!

“Oh shit! Is that Loki? That bitch was meeting Loki?” 

“He don't look so tough. Come on lets kick his ass, for New York!” 

Loki turned us so I was behind him. He gently pulled his arm from my hold. “Stay behind me, pet. This will only take a moment.” he pushed the blue cube into my hands, daggers appearing in his the moment his hands were empty. Faster than I could follow Loki had four men on the ground. None of them were moving or making a sound. Loki turned towards me, his daggers disappearing. I slowly lifted the cube. My arm shook, Loki frowned at my arm.

“Come with me pet. There's someone a little less terrifying than myself, who can help calm you.” Loki put one arm around my shoulders and the world spun and stretched around us. When it stopped we were in a swanky, half finished looking apt. A hulking and towering shape moved toward us. A blonde giant stepped into the light. I squeaked and ducked behind Loki. I wasn't sure why he thought this guy would be less frightening, he was huge!

“Loki, brother, I am glad to see you. But I must insist you face judgment for your actions against Midgard.” The giant boomed. I shrank further back. Loki watched me over his shoulder. 

“How interesting... Thor stop being an imposing idiot.” I looked up at Loki, surprised he was still trying to protect me. 

“Brother, who is your … friend?” Thor took a step back and lowered his tone, he must have just notice me hiding behind Loki. His movements were slow. Loki raised an eyebrow at me, that's when I realized I hadn't even introduced myself to Loki.

“My name's Kimberly Proctor. I'm a nurse at Brooklyn General. I ran into some trouble tonight on my way home, and Loki saved me.” I'm rather proud of the fact my voice didn't shake too badly.

“And terrified her more in the process. I had hoped seeing one of the Hero's of New York would relax her but you seemed to do the opposite. Honestly you great oaf, what am I going to do with you?” Loki sound put out. I looked between the two for a moment before giggling softly. Their actions reminded me so much of myself and my brother I couldn't help but laugh. “That's better pet, no need to be afarid.”

“What kinda of trouble has you rescuing damsels, Loki?” Thor was still keeping his voice soft. I guess he didn't want to startle me.

“Predatory behavior, four against this little one. It has been dealt with.” Loki shrugged.

“It's still odd that you would help. What is there for you to gain?”

“I am not a monster, Thor.”

“Not two days ago you were trying to take over this realm. You killed eighty mortals.”

“Yes because it makes sense that I, who only want to be your equal and never wanted a throne, would try to bring a world to its knees in subjugation. Nothing seems off about that logic. Tell me brother how many did you kill on Jotunheim? How many would have died in a needless war your pride almost started?” Loki rolled his eyes as I placed a hand on his arm. He looked down at me.

“Thank you, Loki.” Loki just stared at me a moment. Thor too had turned his gaze to me. Maybe my attempt to ease the tension in the room was more obvious than I had planned.

“You are welcome.” 

“I really mean it, Thank you.”

“But...?”

“I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful, because I'm extremely grateful, you have no idea, but may I go home? I'm calmer now and I only have a few hours before I'm due back at the hospital.” Loki sighed at my request.

“You were never my prisoner, you may come and go as you like.” 

“If its not too much trouble can you take me back to where we were? It's a little less than two blocks home from there.” 

“I could, but how about I take you to your home? Save you a few blocks?” 

“Brother.” there was a warning in Thor's tone, but I'm not sure why.

“Thank you, that would be great. I live off of Fifth street and South High.” Loki wrapped his arm around me as Thor called out. Demanding we stop. The world spun and stretched again; when it stopped we were in front of my building. I looked up at Loki.

“I really don't know whats been happening the past few days, but I'm glad you're still in the city. Thank you Loki, for everything. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Lady Proctor.” Loki watched as I entered my building, disappearing after I was safely inside. I trudged up the stairs looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. There was a dark shape resting against the wall by my door. A shape I knew all too well.

“Go away Scott.”

“What? An alien invasion hits New York and I can't check on my baby sister? I go to the hospital and they tell me you've already left, yet I get here before you? What's up?” I unlock my door and squeeze in shutting the door before Scott can enter.

“I love you Scott but if if let you in, we'll spend hours talking and fighting and all I want right now is to sleep in my own bed for a few hours. I'm fine. Go away. I'll text you when I can, ok?” I called through the door.

“At least let me sleep on your couch? You know it's a two day drive for me to get here!” I sighed and opened the door.

“Just one night Scott. One. Then you're heading back to New Orleans.” I called as I headed to my bedroom.

“I'm staying a week!” he called back. 

Morning came far too soon. I quietly left for work as Scott snored on my couch. In theory after my shift today I had two days off. That was if things had settled down enough that I could take those days off. Maybe it would be good for Scott to stay a week. We hadn't really seen each other since Grandma Bekah died. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the black SUV pull up beside until I was pulled off the street and into the back. As we speed away a man with an eye patch and what look like a long black coat turned around from the front to look at me. 

“It's nice to meet you Miss Proctor. My name is Nick Fury and we have a lot to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review or Kudos please.


End file.
